welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Evil Nobody/Let's talk about a Bank!
Hey there Folks! Was browsing the Wiki and heard about a User who wanted a Bank added to Bloxburg. Personally, I thought it was a decent idea and could serve as a place to store Money and Bloxbux for later and to not use up all the cash one might have. As for one who is always building and decorating, I find myself always overspending than what I needed. But then you might just ask: "Well, what's stopping you from just spending what's in the Bank?" Several reasons I had in mind actually. Keep in mind, this isn't really an Idea to have added to the Game itself, just speculation of if it were to be added and maybe get noticed or whatnot. Interest Rates: What an Interest Rate does, is when a Person deposits Money to the Bank, over a set amount of time your Account will get an increase of it's Total as long as you don't wihdrawl or deposit any Cash into the account. Thus, giving a small but worthy Bonus into the Account that has saved up over a set amount of time! However Interest Rates do exist in Real Life, they are quite small than one would think. 1% is usually what most Banks offer and can be given on a Monthly or Annually basis (Honestly depends but we won't go too far into that). How would one do this in Bloxburg? Well for the sake of Gameplay, you could say this: Example: if put 1,000$ in the Bank Of Bloxburg. They offer 5% Interest Rates for storing your Cash there (Which is VERY good by the way!) and every say... 3 Days (For gameplay sake) you will get a Message saying that your Account has gotten 50$ from the Bloxburg Bank with the 1,000$ of an Interest Rate of 5%. A bit confusing? Let me say it like this: Put 1,000$ in the bank, you can't touch it for the 3 days. Doing so will break the Interest Rate and reset the Time it has been in there. However, if you DO leave it alone and wait the 3 Days, your 1,000$ will have gotten the 5% of what was Stored (50$) as Interest! So in general, you pretty much made 50$ from doing something responsible and saving Money! The Cons of this?: The fact it could introduce a break in the Bloxburg Economy, Money Dupes or even Money Glitches that would be very Game Breaking! While it could be a very neat Mechanic, it would be risky no doubt. (Needless to say if Stacked Players took advantage of this...) Restrict One's Spending: Putting Money in the Bank Of Bloxburg is very responsible. However, you just can't take Money out whenever you want! (I mean.... with a Credit Card, but that's besides the point here in Bloxburg) So if you do want your Money you put away, your gonna have to go to the Bank itself and take it out there. This in theory can help Players Ration their Money longer and provide the other Bonuses above. The Cons of this?: None really, unless you don't like not having all your Money on you! Possible new Job?: One could work as a either a Cashier that gives Dollar Bills and Bloxbux to NPCs that come to Withdrawl their own Money (Heh, already Jealous). A Van Driver tasked with collecting Cash from other Stores, Shops and Restaurants (Multiple or Single Stops?) and bring them back to the Bank and store their Payload in the Vault. The Cons of this?: Could be a useless Job that either doesn't pay well, or nobody really wants to do. Another thing is Players could just use the Van and just drive it around like the Pizza Moped. While there isn't anything really wrong with using the Pizza Moped to get somewhere quicker than Walking, a Van might be a little more annoying to have someone Drive onto your Lot like a Maniac! That's all I really have for this Topic. I might have made some Typos and maybe even some actual mistakes with the Bank Logic here so correct me on the Bank Logic if I gotten anything wrong please! Again, this is only really just an Idea and not really a suggestion to the Game itself. However I personally would like to see the addition of a Bank, this isn't the way to add one to the game as stated above, as I am not a Devloper and respect the Game for what it is. What do you think of the idea of a Bank added to the Game? Do you think some of the things mentioned here are good, bad or anything you would change/add? Let me know and maybe we can have a Talk about it in the comments! Thanks for reading and have a great day! Category:Blog posts